Shikaku In Training
by Naree
Summary: Kenshin is an illegitimate royal child who is forced to undergo assassin training under Okina. What Kenshin does not know is that his role is to eventually save his kingdom. Shikaku means assassin. Eventually will be KK. My first story. Please review!
1. Prologue: Peaceful Ichimei Life

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Rurouni Kenshin or any other characters. I also do not own the rights to the Farseer trilogy. I apologize to any I offend, my writing sucks so sorry to all.  
  
A/N: This is my first story and I have been thinking of this story for hmm, a bit. I thought it would be fun to combine my favorite anime and my favorite books together and (with some of my crummy writing) in the end I get my new creation. Plus, I know no Japanese whatsoever, so I am sorry if I offend anybody out there. In this story, Kenshin is the bastard son of a Royal Prince, the Shogi-In- Waiting. At the age of 6, his existence is brought into light and is sent to live in the palace. There, he begins his training as an assassin. This prologue is where Kenshin tells of where he is now, so he can open up the rest of the story as if he were telling it. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Shikaku-In-Traning Chapter 1 Prologue: Peaceful Ichimei (Life)  
  
As I reflect back onto my childhood, so many thoughts come to mind. I sit in my cabin and try to ignore the urge to Call out to anyone. Many times I have sat upon the cliffs and with many unsuccessful attempts have I tried to Call out to anyone. The emptiness of knowing I am alone eats me every time no one Calls back. My son Yahiko is forced to drag my exhausted body back to our tiny cabin as Calling drains me of all my strength. Only with sipping Combark tea can the pain be numbed. My last unsuccessful attempt was last night. My body is still in pain. I live a simple life now. Here with my little farm and cottage by the sea, my son and I have built a good and honest life with no court scandals, bloodshed, or death.  
As I meant to say, I am trying, though unsuccessfully, to write a story of the history of the Seven Duchees. Since my resources are limited, as is my knowledge, I apologize if in anyway this seems like my own exaggerated personal history. No one is funding this and I am doing it in my spare time. Many would not believe my recounting, but I assure you all that my memory is as sharp as ever. I will tell the truth and not leave out any details. I hope you will find this story truthful and know that as I write this, I harbor no more ill will toward any. My retelling of my story heals wounds buried deep within myself. Though I regret many of the decisions I have made, I will admit my life is good. If by writing my past down will help me to overcome it, then I shall. I do not want anyone's pity, and I am writing this story for the sake of my sanity.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Please I need to know. I have been putting a lot of thought as to how this story should go and I would appreciate if I knew that anyone would want me to continue. Please no flames. I would really love anyone who told me what they think, but not in a way that would make me cry. Love and hugs and kisses to all!  
  
~Naree~ 


	2. Retsu Cold

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Rurouni Kenshin or any other characters. I also do not own the rights to the Farseer trilogy. I apologize to any I offend, my writing sucks so sorry to all.  
  
He he he. The evilness I am planning. Just warning all, there is going to be some serious OOCness in my story. I guess you could call it an AU because it is based on the Farseer trilogy along with some tweeking from me. If you don't like it, then I'm sorry. Tell me what I am doing wrong. If you like it, then ya must be crazy! (Sorry, VERY self deprecating.) Anywho, the story is unfolding slowly at first, but I promise it will pick up. I am going to have so much fun!  
  
koe760 : Wow, thank you thank you thank you thank you so much. You are my first reviewer.ever! Because of you, I am adding this second chapter so quickly. No one else may care about this story but if I have at least one person out there thinking I am not completely destroying Kenshin or Fitz, I will have all the fun writing Shikaku-In-Training. I really hope to get another review from you. You are fabulous.  
  
(Am I overreacting? I know other writers get hundreds and even thousands of reviews, but yet one brightens my day. Well, I'm easily pleased and I am very thankful to all who read and review. I think I'm getting annoying now and no one cares, so on with the story.)  
  
Shikaku-In-Training  
  
Chapter 2: Retsu (cold)  
  
The earliest memory I have of myself is when I was around five or six years old, I can't even remember. It was a very cold night. All I can remember is white. Snow was falling all around. There were tiny puffs of white in front of me, coming out of my shivering mouth. I was so intrigued by my own breathing that I stumbled.  
  
Hands that felt soft even through all of my clothing lifted me from behind. I caught the sent of jasmine and I felt a relaxing warm from behind me. I was about to look up when I was roughly pulled forward. My tiny hand was clutching a much larger, rougher hand ahead of me. He was almost dragging me, and seemed angry. Behind me I heard the woman who picked me up crying. I can remember her saying, "Papa, please do not do this. I can take care of him. I want my s-"  
  
"SILENCE! I have clothed, housed, fed this boy for six years and it is time for his other family to take care of him. They have the money. The man needs to pay for taking your innocence. This child is his too!"  
  
Once the old man said this, I felt my arm almost yanked out of my socket. I caught a small glimpse of the woman when she caught up to us, only to be pushed down by the man. I still cannot remember her face.  
  
I tried to look back at the crying woman who was now sitting in the snow, but the man wouldn't let me. Walking on the cold and windy path covered with snow, I think the last sound I heard coming from the sobbing woman was 'Shinta' but I am not sure.  
  
Suddenly I saw a fort. The guard at the gate asked the man holding my hand of our business. The old man shoved me to the guard and said, "He's not my problem any longer. Ask your Shogi-In-Waiting." (Essentially the next in line for the throne. A King in waiting). With those final words, the old man looked me straight in the eyes and for a moment I thought I saw regret. After a split second, he turned only to be swallowed by the swirling snow.  
  
I looked up at the large guard who held my hand and used his other to scratch his head in confusion. He was very muscular, yet I could see the kindness in him. When he finally decided to look down at me, his expression changed from confusion to utter shock. I in turn was confused too. It was cold and I was hungry and didn't realize why my appearance was so shocking to the guard.  
  
He turned to another guard and showed me to him. The other guard's eyes widened. They whispered to each other and the guard holding my hand led me inside the gate while the other guard unlocked a door.  
  
The large door opened as the guard picked me up. I was surprised to be held so closely and a stared straight into the man's eyes.  
  
"Wow you're creeping me out kid. You look just like Prin. hey, what's your name kid?" I had no idea, so I just shrugged.  
  
"Jeez, come on kid, you're kidding me right?" I shook my head and I couldn't figure out why I didn't have a name.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to make a suitable one up for you." At the moment, he stopped at another door with another guard who looked at the man carrying me with annoyance and suspicion. His yellow eyes looked me over.  
  
"What is this Cho?" was all he said.  
  
"Sorry Captain Saitou. An old man just dropped the boy off. Says he's Prince-"  
  
"And you believed him so readily?" the thin man interrupted. He looked into my eyes as if he were trying to discover my soul, then abruptly turned his head and casually lit a cigarette. "Let him in. Prince Sanoske won't be too happy you disturbed him, but it he needs to see the child." With that, the smoking man named Saitou opened up another large door.  
  
I was placed on a very comfortable chair as Cho moved toward another chair near the fireplace. There sat a young man with spiky brown hair. He was chewing on a fishbone and looked exhausted. Cho whispered something I couldn't hear to the Prince as I sat wide eyed and curious.  
  
The prince suddenly sat up and came straight toward me. I heard him say over his shoulder, "Let me have a look at." and then our eyes met.  
  
Prince Sanoske was a tall and thin man. He had stubbles on his face and looked as if he needed more sleep. His spiky was kept up somehow and he had a thin red bandana on his head.  
  
The color drained from his face as he almost stumbled into the chair across from me. "Well I'll be." He regained his composure and once again stood up but this time he got even closer to me. He crouched right in front of me and asked, "How old are you?"  
  
I wrinkled my brow and then shrugged. Cho came to my rescue, "His Gramps said six, I think."  
  
"What's your name kid?" When he saw I didn't know that either, he was surprised. He walked up and began pacing around the room. I was trying to think of my name, any thing I was called by, and I almost remembered.  
  
"Shin." The Prince was startled to hear my voice so he looked at me and stopped pacing.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
I coughed then I said "Shinnnnnnnnn..." I couldn't think of the last part.  
  
"I think he said Kenshin, Prince." Cho grinned as he thought he finally revealed a secret.  
  
"That means boy with hole in heart." Prince Sanoske walked over to me. "Tough sounding name kid."  
  
I was going to say that 'Kenshin' wasn't my name, but the thought of this, man who I could tell was powerful, thinking I had a tough name made me smile. I figured it was as good a name as any. "Yes sir", I replied in my weak voice.  
  
The Prince walked over to me and dismissed Cho.  
  
"Name's Cho little Kenshin. I'll be around if ya need me." With that he turned around and left.  
  
Prince Sanoske sat down next to me and said, "I would've never thought Big Brother would have the nerve. He's been married for four years but now you're here. Wow, things are going to be different. Hey Kenshin." I looked up at him. "You don't have to call me Uncle or anything, just Sano will be fine."  
  
For the first time I could ever remember, I smiled.  
  
YAY!!!! Wow, these things take longer to write than I thought. I am so proud of myself, actually finishing something. I can't believe two chapters are done. ::Sigh:: Well, anyone sees any mistakes, which I know there will be tons of, just tell me. Sorry if I made any huge errors. Any questions, just ask me. Love to anyone to reads this. Thank you so much. Please review!  
  
~Naree~ 


	3. The Calling

A/N: Well, four reviews. yay!!! I am very happy. I know I know. It has taken me forever to update. What can I say. I suck? School is as time consuming as ever. I'm sorry if my writing is confusing anyone. Email me and I will write back.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway own any rights to Rurouni Kenshin or the Farseer Trilogy. If anybody wants to sue me, then they won't get much but I will not give up my Kenshin collection. That is MINE fair and square.  
  
Shikaku-In-Training  
  
Chapter 3 The Calling  
  
After the meeting with Prince Sanoske, I was exhausted. That first night, I slept on the Prince's couch. I believe he didn't have the heart to move me. I woke up to the sound of the Prince scribbling something on a parchment. He only told me to get back to sleep and he put a white fur blanket on top of my body.  
  
The next time I woke up, it was late morning and I found I was starving. At that moment, a soldier walked in. It was the same man from the night before who told me to call him Cho. He asked if I wanted something to eat and I only nodded my head. I had a basic understanding of the Duchies language, but I did not speak much. I let everybody do the talking while I either shook my head or nodded.  
  
After being lead out of the Ouji's (Prince) room, I found myself situated in a sparsely furnished, but not uncomfortable room. Cho brought in a meal of warm porridge and a banana with a small bowl of sugar and some water and left telling me where to find him if I needed anything else. He said he would be back soon.  
  
I ate in silence until the scary man with the amber eyes walked into my room. He looked me up and down and seemed to be measuring me with his deathly glare, and walked out. Ten minutes later, a soldier who never told me his name brought in some clothes and boots which were much too big for me and some water.  
  
"Put these on kid. It gets cold around here near Zenzani. We'll send for someone to get you when Prince Sanoske isn't busy. Until then stay in here." With that he left with my breakfast dishes which were licked clean.  
  
"Th-Thank you mister", was all I could say. I guess the man known as Captain Saitou wasn't so bad after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So it was this way for several days. Cho would bring me something to eat and the other man would take away my old clothes and give me new pairs without a word. Cho was always in a rush, so he couldn't talk much but did spend sometime with me when he was off his shift. I tired of doing nothing and I missed the Ouji.  
  
I tried staying in the room. I curled up in the bed and tried falling asleep. Nothing really worked. I was bored and restless. I began thinking of what I could do and I thought of the Ouji. I really wanted to talk to him. No one was sent to tell me I would be able to meet Sanoske. Then a thought pooped into my mind 'Go see him', it said. I didn't want to get into trouble, but I couldn't stay locked up in the room. For some reason, I was feeling curious.  
  
I had conflicted voices in my head and after I argued with myself for ten minutes, I finally decided to leave my room for a quick walk. It was strange because I almost felled propelled to leave. I shook off the feeling. I tried to wash my face with water from a jug that grumpy soldier left for me and I took off my dirty clothes.  
  
The clothes the soldier always gave me were very large, but I didn't mind. They were probably from another smaller soldier. One couldn't expect a fort in another country to have children's clothes. I put on several layers of warm clothing and snuck out. If I was caught, I was going to say I was just going to go to the kitchen. I was actually getting hungry so it wouldn't have been a lie. Cho was even late this day.  
  
I peeked out and when the cost was clear, I snuck out. I wanted to go see Cho. Besides the Prince, he was the only other nice person to me, and Cho had told me to find him in the training court if I needed anything.  
  
I walked around for a bit. The air was cold even within the enclosed walls of the fort. I walked for a while but the further I walked, the more I realized I was lost. Before I became paranoid, I heard the sound of metal clanking on metal.  
  
I soon came upon the training courtyard. There were about a dozen soldiers all sparring with each other. I peaked over the ledge and the moment I did, a tall spiky haired man looked up.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, come down here. I'm glad you heard my Call," Ouji Sanoske yelled up to me. The other men looked up and both Captain Saitou and Cho were there too. They seemed almost surprised when Sanoske said "Call". I was counfused, but I din't say anything. Nervously, I walked down to the courtyard.  
  
Once I reached the Ouji, he put his arm on me. "So kid, know how to fight?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head. Of course I couldn't fight. I was too small and I wasn't built for it. I didn't like violence either.  
  
"Well come and learn kid. We'll show your old man. If you are anything like him, then you will be able to fight", was all the Ouji said as he handed me a sword. The metal gleamed bright and I saw my reflection in it. It was enticing and scary at the same time.  
  
"Wh-what is this for sir?" I asked.  
  
"To fight with. What? You scared of it. Then here, take this bokken. Sorry. I guess a real sword is still too advanced for you. I'll teach you-"  
  
"Actually," interrupted Captain Saitou, "I believe you were about to leave my Ouji. I know you are a busy man and the Shogi (King) has many more plans you need to complete. It is near your eighteenth birthday and all loose ends must be tied here before preparations are made to crown you second Shogi-In-Waiting. I'll take care of the kid. I will take him to you when he is presentable my Lord."  
  
Sanoske glared at the captain. "Very well," he seethed through his teeth. With that, he patted me on the head and walked away whistling though even I felt his anger.  
  
"What are you doing kid? I thought you were supposed to stay in your room. Well, now that I have to inconvenience myself I will teach you something." I was beginning to not like this man. "What's wrong brat? Come at me!"  
  
I was confused. My weak arms could barely hold up the wooden sword. In an instant, I found the wind knocked out of me as by body impacted with the frosty ground. The strange thing was that I saw all of his movements clearly, but my body couldn't move, so I just took the full force the blow.  
  
"Captain Saitou! What do you think you are doing to the kid?" Cho came to my rescue but when he tried to lift me up, I wouldn't let him. I wanted to do it myself. I was getting too angered to think. I forced myself up despite the pain. That man had no right to be so forceful. I was almost scared of his power, but I wouldn't let myself be.  
  
"This weakling deserved it. If only his whore of a mother didn't seduce our Shogi-In-Waiting (King in waiting) then he wouldn't be in this mess." In my head I was shouting for Saitou's philippic to end. No matter how harshly my mind screamed for him to stop, I couldn't say it out loud and he only contunued. "This freak is undoubtedly his. Now our good Ouji will have his name tainted with a bastar-"  
  
But Saito never finished his sentence. At that moment, the anger within me exploded and I wanted to hurt the man badly. From deep within myself, I felt a power that I never knew existed and I put all my energy into it. Then I passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It felt as though I were falling and trying to swim at the same time. Almost as if I were being dragged underwater my invisible hands and I needed air. It hurt, but then for some reason the thought of falling forever actually seemed pleasant. I was suffocating and my lungs and mind were screaming for air, and I suddenly felt weightless as I came to the surface, so to speak. I took in a beatitude of air and then I woke up, I found myself in Ouji Sanoske's room. I was lying on his comfortable couch once again. I heard a worried voice. It rang in my throbbing head.  
  
"How are you kid. You kind of scared me. Brother would have killed me if anything horrible happened to you while you were in my care." He was smiling. That fact that he cared made me feel good about myself. He was drinking something.  
  
"Thank you sir Ouji Sanos-" I was able to gasp until I was cut off.  
  
"Stop right there kid. How many times do I have to tell you not to use formalities with me? You can call me Sanoske or Sano for short. I think we might have to hold back on the 'Uncle' bit- you're causing a lot of commotion."  
  
"I- I'm sorry sir Ou. Sir Sano."  
  
"It's okay kid. You're lucky I heard your Call when I did. I knew I shouldn't have left you with Saitou like that. That man truly irks me." The Ouji was getting angry.  
  
He then saw me rub my throbbing temples. "Here kid, drink this tea. Its Combark Tea. It'll help the headache." I took a sip of the unpleasantly bitter tea from the same cup he was just drinking from, but it was worth it because the headache was quickly subsiding.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I waited for his nod then I continued. "What do you mean that you heard my Call? And you said something about me hearing your call. I don't understand."  
  
"Well, there is a lot that you don't understand and that I can't even begin to explain. Within our blood line there lays a latent gift that many, if aware and taught to hone their skills, can use. This just proves you are my brother's son with a gift as strong as yours. It is named the Calling because we are drawn to its powers, almost as if it beckons us to use it. The thing is that those with such strong skills can become lost in the Calling. You need training, but I can't give it to you. Your father might be-"  
  
"But I want you to teach me. Please I-"  
  
"Stop Kenshin. It is not my decision to make. I am sorry." And Sanoske looked truly so.  
  
"So. what you are telling me is that I have a gift? I can Call to people?"  
  
"Well, Kenshin, there is a lot you can do with the Calling. You can persuade people to do your bidding, you can force your will on others, you can talk to others tuned to Calling, and much more. There are extremes to this power. Such as when you were in your room. You called out to me. Ha! That scared the crap out of me. All I heard in my head was a whining 'I'm so bored. When is Sir Ouji Sanoske going to let me see him. There is nothing to do' and so on. After I got over my initial shock that you were already able to Call, I subtly implanted the idea of you coming to see me. By the shocked look on your face I can tell you know what I am talking about. You thought that thought was yours. Ha! I guess I'm getting better. Well, on the other hand another extreme I am talking about is what you did to Saitou".  
  
At that moment, I remembered something happened outside but I didn't know exactly what. All I know was that my head was pounding and I still had so many questions to ask. I took another sip of the tea. It calmed what felt like a deluge punding against my skull.  
  
He continued. "I have never felt a force that powerful since your father. It was scary enough to know you even have that Calling, but to be able to reach that plateau of power. I'm amazed. You mentally overloaded Saitou's mind. You're lucky I was able to let him speak again. You burned the command "Shut up" in his mind and that is exactly what he did. However, you got lost within your own Calling powers. You are lucky I was able to save you."  
  
It was then I realized the river in my dreams wasn't just apart of my dreams. I could have died. It was my powers I would have been lost in. this revelation scared me to the very depths of my being. As my eyes grew wide, I knew Sir Sanoske knew what I was thinking.  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin. It'll be alright. Just go to sleep." He didn't even have to use the Calling. I fell asleep instantly.  
  
~To Be Continued  
  
YAY!!! How was it? Again I am so sorry this took so long. I don't think the other will talke so long but God! It takes me so long to write something. I am the slowest person ever. I hope it was worth it though. Please tell me if it is good and if I really should continue. I would appreciate anyone who read this to review. Thank you everyone so much. I appreciate the support on my first fic. Please review!  
  
My Thank Yous:  
  
koe760: Wow, you do not understand how much your support means to me. I am so happy you don't think my writing sucks. I would have thought you would want to throttle me for destroying those oh so sexy characters (Kenshin and Fitz). I am happy I surpassed your expectations and I hope to keep that up and not let you down. I really love Kenshin and I hope to not torture him too much as Fitz. I am debating certain things and I would really value your opinion. If you would rather be surprised by what I decide then I am cool with that too. If you are interested in helping me out a bit, then tell me, I would really appreciate it. I do love fantasy sci-fi books. Besides my mangas, they are basically the only thing other than school books that I read. No, I haven't read the Dark Elf Trilogy but is it any good? I think I've seen it before though. I'll probably check it out if you say it is good. I have most of Robin Hobbs other books. I can't wait for the final book n the Tawny Man Trilogy. I checked out your art; great stuff. Wow, I'm writing too much. Email me if you want. Hope to hear from you soon. Thank you so much.  
  
SilverKnight7: Short and to the point. Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it!  
  
DragonMasterofShadows: Wow, I can't believe you put me on your favorite stories list. Thank you so much. Thank you for also saying my writing doesn't suck. not what my A.P. English teacher thinks. Screw poetic analyses. I'm sorry if I confused you. This whole story will be written from Kenshin's POV, like he is writing about his past in a book. Whatever questions you have, just email me and I will write back. I hope to hear from you!  
  
I love everyone!! ~Naree 


End file.
